1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of occasional chairs and tables and in particular to the field of portable, foldable chairs and tables intended for occasional use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is almost always a need for occasional seating and tables which are both portable and foldable. The need includes both indoor and outdoor use. For example, such needs might include additional dining space for extra guests as when a family gathers for holiday festivities; extra table and seating for bridge or other card playing parties; table and seating for camping activities or merely stopping along the roadside for lunch when traveling; balcony or patio use. There are, of course, other such needs for occasional seating and tables.
Card tables having legs which fold against the flat playing surface is one type of an occasional table which is widely accepted and can be found in a large number of households. Folding metal chairs are usually associated with the card tables. As a general rule, the card table's legs are spindly and when extended do not provide suitable stability to the table. A nonacceptable amount of wobble is usually associated with such tables. The instability often increases with age and usage of the table. Metal folding chairs are, on the other hand, quite stable and strong. Their main disadvantage is the bulk or space they occupy even when folded; and, they usually are somewhat heavy. The combined bulk of such chairs and tables also usually creates a storage problem. Four folded chairs and a card table can occupy a substantial amount of space in a normal-to-small size closet.
There is another type of folding table designed for indoor use which comprises relatively long, narrow tables. This type of table is most often utilized in meeting or banquet rooms of hotels, clubhouses, auditoriums, and other such commercial applications. They usually are not found in houses. Since this type of folding table is designed for commercial use, they are relatively stable when erected but suffer form a weight and storage standpoint. Also, the cross braces on the legs virtually eliminates end seating positions, which is another reason such tables are not acceptable for home usage.
The table and seating most often found outdoors comprises the well-known redwood picnic table with integral bench seating. These tables are very heavy, not portable and do not fold for storage or transportation. They are typically found in park, beach or roadside picnic areas and although not fixed to the ground, comprise a permanent installation.
There are a number of portable, foldable chairs available which are designed for outdoor use. One example of this type of chair is the tubular aluminum framed chair having nylon or plastic straps fixed to the seat and back support portions of the chair. While this example of seating is lightweight, they are rather bulky even when folded and thereby create a storage problem. Four chairs of this type would substantially fill the trunk space of a full-sized automobile and would probably not fit in the trunk of many of today's smaller compact automobiles.
Foldable benches are another type of chair designed for outdoor use. This type of chair usually has a pair of hinged legs which take on an "x" shape when unfolded and a canvas seating portion. Even though this type of chair is small and relatively lightweight, they do not fold into a compact shape and thus, also create a storage problem.
Thus, there is still a need for an occasional table and chairs which are adaptable for both indoor and outdoor use, are foldable, are lightweight, are compact when folded, are easily and conveniently folded and erected and yet are strong and stable when erected. Accordingly, such features and advantages are the primary objects of the present invention.